1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to color television receivers and, more particularly, to color television receivers having digital luminance and chrominance signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a book by O. Limann, "Fernsehtechnik ohne Ballast", 12th edition, Munchen 1978, pages 189 to 263, the principle and the basic circuits of today's color-television receivers are described. This description includes an explanation of commercially available integrated circuits which can be used in the color portion of a color-television receiver. A characteristic feature of these integrated circuits is that they process the analog composite color signal in analog form. The integrated circuits described are, therefore, circuits implemented with conventional junction transistors, i.e., so-called bipolar integrated circuits.
On the other hand, the above-mentioned book describes, on pages 307 to 326, integrated remote-control arrangements for television receivers which operate essentially digitally and, thus, are implemented using mainly insulated-gate field-effect transistor technology, i.e., so-called MOS technology.
It should be noted that the term "MOS technology", once coined as an abbreviation for "metal oxide silicon" is no longer limited to insulated-gate field-effect transistors having a silicon-dioxide gate insulating layer, because today, use is also made of material other than silicon dioxide, such as silicon nitride or multilayer arrangements of different insulating materials.
Bipolar integrated circuits are mainly suited to analog signal processing, while integrated circuits for digital signal processing can be better implemented using MOS technology. With the development of ever larger integrated circuits, i.e. so-called VLSI (very-large-scale-integrated) circuits, a certain limit has now been reached with bipolar integrated circuits as far as the amount of circuitry capable of being accommodated on a single semiconductor chip is concerned is such circuits are to be fabricated at a warrantable expense (e.g., chip size, yield) by conventional mass-production techniques. In this respect, MOS integrated circuits are better suited for larger-scale integration.